A Joke Gone Too Far
by Eclair1998
Summary: For some odd reason, InuYasha feels that he can play a trick on Kagome without getting caught. This story is for those who wanted to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's reaction to InuYasha's punishment. Stroy includes spanking. Note: this story is a sequence to A New Punishment, Class Mistakes, and Accidents in that order. Please write reviews.
1. A Joke Gone Too Far

**For the people who wanted to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's reaction to InuYasha's punishment.**

A Joke Gone Too Far

InuYasha and Kagome where back in the feudal era. It had been a week since InuYasha's last spanking, yet InuYasha was still sore from his punishment. Moreover, Kagome was still upset with him because she ended up failing her sculpture assignment - that assignment was thirty percent of her grade. She hadn't talked to him since.

While both walked to Kaede's village, InuYasha tried to get Kagome to speak to him. "Kagome, I said I was sorry." She said nothing. "Look, you spanked me for ruining that weird clay thing, so can't we just call it even?" She still said nothing. "Hello?" Nothing. InuYasha let out a loud, irritated sigh. He wanted to hear Kagome's voice again. "Look! I already apologized for what I did! Why can't you get that through your stupid, thick head?!"

Kagome turned around and yelled, "Sit Boy!" InuYasha crashed to the ground. His legs hit the ground last.

"Gaaugh!" he groaned. Kagome just continued to walk to the village. "Just you wait, Kagome. I'll get you for this."

At the village, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo heard the echo from InuYasha's sit.

"InuYasha and Kagome must have returned," said the monk.

"It's about time," complained Sango.

"But it doesn't seem like Kagome is in a good mood," said Shippo. "I mean, that was a loud 'sit.'" Miroku and Sango nodded.

Just then, Kagome came stomping into the hut, mumbling under her breath. She threw her bag onto the floor and began rummaging through it.

"Welcome back, Kagome," welcomed Miroku with a nervous sweat.

"Yeah, I'm back," Kagome quickly said with sarcasm. She pulled out a drying towel.

"Are . . . you alright?" asked Sango.

"Oh, yeah. Everything is nice and perfect," she lied. She pulled out and extra set of clothes.

"What did InuYasha do this time?" blurted Shippo.

Kagome shot him and evil glare. "I don't want to talk about," she spat out. She finally pulled out some underwear, collected all of her items, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" all three asked.

"To take a bath," she said with irritation and through gritted teeth. It made everyone cringe. Kagome stormed out of the hut.

While running to the village, InuYasha was trying to come up with a harmless plan to get his revenge on Kagome for all those spanking and sit commands, but he had to think of something that didn't make Kagome think that he was the culprit. About a minute later, he rushed into the hut looking for Kagome. When he didn't see her, he started to question his friends. "Where did Kagome run off to?"

"Nice to see you too, InuYasha," said Sango. "What do you need Kagome for?"

"That's none of your business." He didn't want to tell his friends about his new punishment.

"Do you think it's wise of you to go looking for her?" asked Miroku. "She seemed pretty upset."

"That's exactly why I'm looking for her. She told me to sit after I apologized to her. Now I'm going to get her back for that."

"InuYasha, sometimes I wonder if there is even a brain in your head," mocked Shippo. InuYasha punched him in the head. "OW!"

"Shut up, you little runt!"

"But Shippo is right," said Sango. "You should stand clear from Kagome. If I were to guess, I'd say she doesn't want to see you right now. So maybe you should-"

Miroku interrupted her with a raise of his hand. "She's taking a bath in the river right now."

"Miroku?" Sango was confused.

"This is InuYasha's decision. If he wants revenge on Kagome then so be it. He'll reap what he will sew."

"Thanks, Miroku," said InuYasha before running out the hut to find Kagome.

Miroku smiled as soon as he left. Sango saw this. "OK. Monk, why did you really tell InuYasha where Kagome was? Spill it."

Miroku began to laugh. "Because, I just can't help but watch InuYasha make a fool of himself. I want to see what Kagome will do to him." Both Sango and Shippo rolled their eyes.

InuYasha had finally come up with a plan to get back at Kagome. He was going to go into the demon infested forest to a large lake where squid demons lived. His plan was to take one of the harmless squid demons with him to the river where Kagome would be bathing. While Kagome was relaxed and resting in the water, he would slip the demon into the river. He thought the squid would at least scare her, so he got to work.

Back at the river, Kagome was undressing and preparing to bathe, not knowing that InuYasha was on his way with the squid demon. Once she was naked, she put her toe in to test the water. It sent a shiver up her leg. "Cold," she mumbled. She slowly sunk her body into the icy cold river until her body adjusted to it. By the time it did adjust Kagome felt relaxed and warm while InuYasha hid in a nearby bush.

Kagome felt so at ease that she closed her eyes. She began to imagine herself back in her own time in her own hot bath. That was the cue for InuYasha to slip the squid into the river. Squid demons were harmless creatures that were attracted by the smell of decaying, dirty, or pealing flesh. So, consequently, it began to swim towards Kagome. This made InuYasha snicker.

The squid demon inched closer and closer to Kagome until it latched onto her arm with its tentacles. This startled her. She flashed her eyes open and shot them down to her left arm. In the water, she could see a dark figure, but she didn't know what to make out. As curious as she was, she raised her arm out of the water, saw the squid on her arm, and screeched, "EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" That was an action she should not have made because she startled the demon and it gushed out ink all over her body and all in her hair. Then it swam away. "Eeehhhh! My hair!" complained Kagome. She grabbed a handful of her hair and smelled it. "_Bleck!_ I won't be able to wash this smell out for WEEKS!" she influcuated her voice. "How in the world did a squid demon get in the river? Demons never come through here."

InuYasha busted out laughing but quickly threw his hand over his mouth to hold it in. Kagome didn't notice. _Serves you right Kagome,_ thought InuYasha. _That's what you get for messing with me._ He began to lightly chuckle. Just then, Sango walked up behind him.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here?" she asked. InuYasha jumped and told her to shush, but it was too late. Kagome had heard Sango say his name. Now she instantly knew that the event that had just happened was InuYasha's doing.

She shot an angry glance to the area where Sango was standing. She couldn't see InuYasha because he was behind the bushes, but she could see Sango staring down at someone. InuYasha saw this through the bushes, sprung onto his feet, and ran away. This really made her even more irritated and enraged. This made Kagome finally snap.

She rushed out the river and ran to her towel. But before taking off to run after him, she thought. She knew InuYasha was way too fast for her. Kagome held her towel to her breasts with her right hand and placed the other on a nearby tree. Sango walked up to face Kagome whose head was staring at the ground. Ink dripped from her hair.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" asked Sango.

Kagome slowly raised her head to look at Sango. This made her jump with fear. A fire blazed in Kagome's eyes. "That damn InuYasha," she said. "Who does he think he is doing this to me? Just because I don't have my belt with me doesn't mean I can't fight back. I'll get him."

Sango was scared out of her mind. Since when did Kagome curse?

"Sango," began Kagome.

"Uh . . . yes."

"Do you think you could get some materials for me by noon?"

"Su-sure, I guess. F-for what?"

"For InuYasha's punishment."


	2. Revealed Punishment

Revealed Punishment

It was about fifteen minutes before noon when Miroku and Shippo heard someone anxiously and fearfully screaming for help. The two turned around to see that that person was InuYasha.

"Miroku!" yelled InuYasha. "Please. You've gotta help me! Kagome's coming for me!"

"I told you you would reap what you sew," responded the monk.

"Yeah, but you don't understand! When Kagome is this angry she-"

"Look, InuYasha. We really want to help, but we don't want to get caught up in the mess you made. The worst she can do is tell you to 'sit.'"

"Damn you. You just don't understand. Kagome will-"

_Smack! _

InuYasha felt a hard smack on his backside. He threw his hands to it and let out a loud yelp. He didn't have to look back to see who had done the action to him, so he ran and hid behind Miroku. This surprised both Miroku and Shippo.

"She'll do that," said the frightened InuYasha. He clutched Miroku's robes and peeked from behind him just a tad to see Kagome in front of him holding an object in each hand.

In her left hand, Kagome was holding an incent that hid her sent from InuYasha; consequently, he was unable to run away from her because he could not smell her. In the other hand was a bamboo stick that was as long and as wide as her arm. Behind her stood dumfounded Sango and Kirara. They, along with Miroku and Shippo, had just witnessed Kagome smacking InuYasha on the butt with a bamboo stick.

Miroku and Shippo noticed the bad smell of ink all over Kagome's body. They both plugged their noses.

"Uh, Kagome, what happened?" asked Shippo. She ignored him. Her burning eyes were only focused on InuYasha.

"What the hell were you thinking!" screamed Kagome. This made everyone jump, but it made InuYasha tremble with fear.

_Since when does Kagome curse?_ thought Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha. _She must be extremely upset._

"Are you crazy!" she continued. "What in Buddha's name were you thinking?! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kagome reached behind her and placed the incent in Sango's hand. She then took two steps forward. InuYasha shivered and completely hid behind the monk. Kagome couldn't see his face, so she took another step forward.

"Wait a minute, Kagome," said Sango. Kagome stopped walking but continued to look down at Miroku's robs. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. What if the squid demon just so happened to wonder in the stream and-"

"It wasn't a misunderstanding," Kagome spat out. "I know he put that demon in there. Otherwise he wouldn't have run away." InuYasha cringed at the truth.

"Yeah, but Kagome," entered Shippo. "We all know how InuYasha acts. Can't you-" He stopped his sentence. Kagome was giving him a death stare again. Shippo gulped and hid behind InuYasha. "Kagome's really scary."

"Yeah, I would have never figured that out on my own, Shippo," said InuYasha sarcastically.

Suddenly, InuYasha's face was smashed into the ground. He hadn't heard Kagome yell "sit." Miroku had moved out of the way, so Kagome was able to see all of InuYasha. When he got up from the ground, he sat on his bottom and began to rub his dizzy head. When he looked up, he jumped back because he saw Kagome rushing towards him with the bamboo stick.

Just when Kagome was about to grab InuYasha's arm, Miroku put his out in front of Kagome so she couldn't get any closer.

"Wait just a minute, Kagome," said the monk. Kagome gave him an evil glare. It sent a chill up his spin but he quickly controlled himself. "You are more angry than normal that it's scary. And right now, I'm afraid to do what I am doing now because I am in a danger zone." Kagome twitched her eye while everyone else rolled theirs. "However, I won't keep you from doing what you are about to do to InuYasha, cause I have a feeling that he deserves it."

"Miroku!" yelled InuYasha. "You damn lecture. What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you got what's coming to you."

InuYasha pumped a fist at the monk.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I want to know what his punishment is going to be. Normally you would just tell him to sit, but this looks new." He looked at the bamboo stick in her hand. "I mean, you whacked InuYasha with a bamboo stick, and that's a pretty hard plant."

"Mi-Miroku!" yelled InuYasha. "If you're not going to stop Kagome from spanking me then just stop talking. You're going to make it harder on me."

"Spanking?" said Miroku, Shippo, and Sango as they cocked their heads to one side.

"Kagome snickered. "I'll show you."

Kagome gingerly pushed the monk out of her way and began walking towards the scared half demon. InuYasha was moving backwards, trying to keep a distance in between them.

"K-Kagome, hold on," said InuYasha. She continued to walk closer. "C-Couldn't we do this in your world?" She was about three feet away from him now. She stretched out her hand and grabbed InuYasha's left forearm. Kagome then shot him up to his feet and raised the bamboo stick. "Kagome, wait!" he yelled, but it was too late.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! _

"AAAHHHH!"

Kagome cracked three quick lashes across InuYasha's backside which made him fall to the ground. She immediately tugged him back to his feet and whacked him seven more times. InuYasha screamed.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango gasped at every single one of Kagome's strikes and every single one of InuYasha's screams. They had never seen InuYasha do that nor Kagome. What made them even more shocked was how much pain InuYasha looked he was in. When InuYasha had a hole in his gut he wasn't hysterically screaming in pain like he was doing now. They all watched in astonishment.

"Couldn't you at least use the belt?!" he yelled. Kagome answered with a whack to his thigh. He jumped. "Kagome! That HURTS!" Like everyone hadn't figured that out.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!  
_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" InuYasha fell to his knees and threw his free hand onto his bottom. "Please stop!" he whimpered.

Kagome tugged him onto his feet and turned him around to face her. In a low, strict tone, she said, "Go into the hut and wait for me there, now." She then pushed InuYasha towards the hut while letting go of his arm. He ran into the hut as quick as he could. She turned to face her dumbfounded friends. All of their eyes were wide with surprise.

"Was that a . . ." began Sango.

"Yes. It was a spanking," said Kagome. "It's a form of punishment in my time. Normally parents would do this to their children if they've misbehaved in some way."

"But InuYasha's not a kid," said Shippo.

"Yeah, but he sure acts like one."

"How long have you been giving him . . . spankings," asked Miroku.

"For about two months now."

"Jeez," said Sango. "I've never seen InuYasha yell like that. He must have been in extreme pain."

Kagome walked to the hut as she spoke. "That's the point of the punishment. It's supposed to teach him a lesson."

"Wait. Where are you going?" asked Shippo.

"Where do you think? I'm going to finish InuYasha's punishment."


	3. Exteam Pain

Extreme Pain

InuYasha sat in the far left corner of the hut. He was sitting in an Indiana position while holding his ankles with is trembling hands. He was nervously rocking back and forth, waiting for his punisher to walk through the entrance, but he didn't have to wait long. After a couple of minutes, Kagome stormed in with the bamboo stick tightly gripped in her hand. InuYasha gulped when he saw it.

Outside, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo crowded near the hut window, trying to get a peek of what was coming to InuYasha.

"I can't see," said Shippo.

"Stop pushing me, Miroku," said Sango.

"It's not my fault," said Miroku.

Everyone stopped complaining when Kagome began to speak to InuYasha. They focused on what was happening in the hut.

"You must be out of your damn mind," she said. InuYasha cringed at the word "damn." "So why'd you do it?" InuYasha looked away from her burning eyes. If only Sango hadn't come over when she did. "I'm talking to you!" He jumped at the sudden raise in her voice. He was face to face with her now.

"Um. . . I. . . Well, you see. . . No reason," he stumbled.

"Hold on," whispered Shippo. "InuYasha's stronger than Kagome, and he's a half demon, so why doesn't he just take the bamboo stick and run?" Just then he heard Kagome yell sit. A crash came shortly after that. "Never mind."

InuYasha groaned with pain. Kagome knelt down in front of him and lifted his head. "'No reason!'" she yelled. "No reason?! You expect me to believe you put a squid demon in the stream where I was taking a bath for no reason?!" He gulped. "Sit!" InuYasha made another loud crash on the wood floor.

Before InuYasha was able to raise his head off the ground, Kagome swatted his butt with the bamboo stick.

"AAHH!" InuYasha instinctively threw is hands to his backside, rolled onto his back, and quickly jumped onto his feet and putting his back against the wall.

"I can tell when you're lying, InuYasha," spat Kagome. "So tell me, why did you do it?"

InuYasha continued to rub his backside. He refused to look at his punisher.

_Why is she asking all these questions?_ thought InuYasha. _She already found out I put the demon in the river with her, so why is she trying to figure out why? Why is she delaying this punishment?!_

Kagome sighed heavily. That attracted InuYasha's attention. "How about a deal?"

"Wh-what kind of deal?" InuYasha was scared yet suspicious.

"You're getting eight hundred lashes for you spanking."

"Wh-What?! That's not fair! I only put the squid in the river! I'm not the one that inked all over you! AN WHAT PERSON EVEN DOES THAT MANY?"

Kagome ignored him and continued with her deal. "However, if you tell me the truth as to why you put that demon in the steam, then I'll drop the amount of lashes down to four hundred." She began playfully smacking her hand with the bamboo stick as a visual image.

"That's still a lot!" he yelled. _Why is my reasoning so damn important to her?_

"It's your choice, InuYasha."

InuYasha thought for a while, which bored the spies that were outside. "Well. . . you. . . you keep acting like. . . like. . . like a dominant hot-head." Kagome's eye twitched. "You yell at me for every little thing I say or do wrong then you spank me, you give me a silent treatment whenever you think I did something wrong, and you tell me to sit for no damn reason! I got sick of it! "

Kagome knew she asked InuYasha why he did what he did, but she couldn't help but feel even more ticked off. She narrowed her eyes at him. He cringed. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

She reached out her hand and grabbed InuYasha by the ears. She then began to yank on them so he would follow where she was leading him.

"Ow! What are you doing?!"

Kagome ignored him. She let go of his white ears when they were off the main wood flooring and on the stone walkway where they took off their shoes. "On your knees," she said. InuYasha looked at the floor then back at Kagome.

"You see! This is exactly what I'm talking about!" said InuYasha. Kagome growled and he cringed. He quickly changed the subject. "C-Couldn't we do this in your world?" he asked.

She sighed. "Now."

InuYasha looked at the floor then back at Kagome again. "B-But-"

"Sit."

InuYasha crashed down to the floor face first. He was now on his knees, bending over the wooden flooring. Kagome bent down next to him and grabbed each of his hands. She then pinned them to his back.

"Kagome! Please don't! Please don't! Wait!"

But it was too late. She had already slammed the heavy bamboo stick down his backside. InuYasha let out a yelp, but it didn't matter. Kagome didn't waste any time. She cracked the stick down five more quick times.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gasped. They were so surprised to see InuYasha in so much pain. Extreme pain.

"That's hard core," said Shippo. Sango and Miroku nodded.

_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! _

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!  
_

"_WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO OOOWWWWWWW!"

By this time, InuYasha was gushing out tears. He tried to give into the pain, but he couldn't. His punishment wasn't even halfway over.

"PLEASE!" he screamed. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOOOOPPP!"

"No!" Kagome yelled back. "You've had enough spankings to know that your begging doesn't do you any good."

"BUT, KAGOME, PLEASE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN."

She ignored him.

"Have you ever heard InuYasha beg like that, Miroku?" asked Sango.

Miroku shook his head. "I never even thought he'd submit to anyone like that."

_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!  
_

InuYasha began clawing the floor and kicking. Lightning-like lashes shot through his back. It felt like he was being punctured by several knives. At least Kagome hadn't pulled down his kimono like usual.

He slammed his head to the floor and mumbled, "Please. Please. Please."

Kagome raised the bamboo stick and cracked it down his throbbing, red, and bruised bottom.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DDDDAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM NNNNNNNN!"

Kagome's lost her grip on InuYasha's hands and he rolled onto his back.

"OW! OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !"

Kagome pressed her hand on his stomach. "I hope you know what's next," she said.

InuYasha's red, stinging eyes looked confused. What was he supposed to know? Then it hit him, Kagome's words: If you roll onto your back, I'm adding ten strikes.

"No, please. It won't happen again."

Kagome whacked InuYasha's leg with ample force. Then she repeated it nine more times: _Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! THAT STINGS!" He grabbed his leg and scrunched his body so it was touching his chest. He began to blow on it.

"Back on your stomach, InuYasha!"

"B-But it stings!"

She rolled him onto his chest. "I don't care."

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!  
_

InuYasha screamed a defining sound. He couldn't control it. Sure he had other spanking from Kagome, but this one was filled with more anger than the others. A fire burned in the bamboo stick and Kagome's eyes.

When Kagome was on her two hundredth sixty-fifth lash, InuYasha rolled onto his back again and screamed, "IT BURRRNNNSSSS!" She once again held him down and swatted his leg ten more times. On the three hundredth lash, he did it again. And again when he only had twenty lashes left. Kagome grew tired of it. She pulled up his right kimono pants sleeve and cracked the belt down his bear leg ten good times.

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHH! STTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!"

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!  
_

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _

InuYasha rolled onto his back once more when he only had one more lash left, and Kagome had enough of it. "I'm adding one hundred lashes," she said.

InuYasha's mouth dropped. His red eyes were wide. "B-But you said you'd only add ten!"

Kagome pressed her hand on his chest. "I did say that, but you've done more than enough times. It doesn't seem like my rule is helping you stay off your back."

InuYasha gulped. "Please don't."

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

She whacked his other leg twenty seven times. InuYasha let out a loud howl. And without being told to, he rolled onto his belly and planted his face onto the floor. A small puddle of tears formed on the wooden floor underneath is eyes.

Kagome grabbed his kimono pants and pulled them down just a tad. Enough to see InuYasha's apple bottom. InuYasha felt this and began banging his head on the floor. He didn't bother begging because he knew she would just ignore his cries. He knew what was coming next: more stinging, more burning, and more pain.

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_

InuYasha stuffed his mouth with his kimono sleeve so he could muffle as much of his screams as he could. It did little good.

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!  
_

InuYasha's claws dug deep into the wood. So deep they became stuck, but only for a little while.

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!  
_

He kicked and squirmed, but with all of his leftover might, he tried so hard not to turn onto his back.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOO OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! OK! OK! THAT'S ONE HUNDRED! NOW PLEASE STTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPP!"

She ignored him and continued.

"PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA AASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!

Kagome pulled up InuYasha's pants. She went over what she had promised InuYasha, but she finally came to a stop only because the bamboo stick had broken. Neither InuYasha nor Kagome said anything. InuYasha buried his head in the floor and cried and whimpered while Kagome walked outside the hut with the broken stick.

When she was outside the hut, she turned to face her friends who were still at the window watching InuYasha suffer. They all cringed when she gave them a "Don't mess with me" look. But after that, Kagome walked off.


	4. Mocking Laughter

Mocking Laughter

InuYasha was still lying on the floor when Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked in. He was still crying and rubbing his sore bottom. His friends could hear his whimpers.

"InuYasha, are you crying?" said Sango.

"I think he is," said Miroku.

He began frantically rubbing the tears away. "I ain't cryin'!" he croaked.

Shippo ran up to InuYasha's face and kneeled in front of him. "Then what do you call these babies?"

InuYasha tried to hit Shippo by swinging his arm, but the demon fox dodged it and jumped into Sango's arms.

"Why you little," InuYasha growled.

"You're in no position to threaten me," boasted Shippo. He pulled down his bottom eye lid, stuck out his tongue, and teased him. "Na na na na na." InuYasha tightened his now clutched fist.

"Poor, InuYasha. I told you you would reap what you sew," said Miroku as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Shut up!" yelled InuYasha. His tears were gone, yet his eyes were still red.

"Hey, InuYasha," began Sango. He turned to look at her. "Why are you still lying on the ground?"

Now everyone was sharply staring at the half demon, waiting for his answer. InuYasha thought back to his last spanking when Kagome's mom had patched him up. He wasn't able to walk after his brutal punishment.

"That's none of your damn business!" answered InuYasha.

Sango thought a little. "Could it be because you can't?"

InuYasha twitched at the truth. Miroku noticed this.

"Ah, so that is the reason," mocked Miroku. InuYasha twitched again.

"You think so?" asked Shippo. He jumped down from Sango's arms and kicked the half demon in the nose. He then quickly jumped back to avoid InuYasha punch. "Your right!" he said in amazement. "If he was able to get up, he would have pounded my head in by now."

InuYasha shook with anger. "Why you little runt. I can get up, you just watch!" he began to try to lift himself off the ground. Immediately, a streak of pain ran a marathon through his body and a loud _crack _was heard. The disgusting sound came from his lower back. InuYasha quickly fell to the floor. He started to groan in pain and whimper.

"I don't think your back cracking is a good sign," said Sango.

Miroku began to laugh at InuYasha's misery.

"What's so damn funny?!" asked the irritated half demon.

"It's just so hilarious!" snickered the monk. "You can't even lift yourself off the ground after Kagome got through with you. I mean, yes, sit's are one thing, but spankings. Ha! You still try to act tough, but I think Kagome has finally found a way to shut that off." Miroku laughed and laughed to the point to where he had to hold his a cramping and aching sides.

Sango thought about the monk's words and began to laugh with him. "Your right Miroku. Ha! Ha! I've never heard InuYasha scream like such a girl before nor beg like one. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

InuYasha's eye twitched with irritation and anger. "You know I don't need to be able to move from this spot to kill you right?" Miroku and Sango just continued to laugh.

"I don't get it," said Shippo as he walked up to InuYasha's aching backside. "Why can't he move?" He stretched out his little foot and nudged InuYasha just a tad. But a tad was enough to make the tough half demon yelp with pain. That made Miroku and Sango seize their laughs.

"OOOWWWW! AAHH! DAMN IT, SHIPPO!" InuYasha swung his head to face the little fox. "I can feel that you know!"

"But I barely touched you."

"Yeah, well my butt is sensitive after what Kagome did to me, OK! Jeez."

_So that's why he can't get up_, thought Shippo. _It hurts too much._

Miroku and Sango began to laugh again. It wasn't normal seeing InuYasha the way he was.

InuYasha lifted himself just a tad off the ground so he could look a little threatening. "You two just wait," he said. "I'll get you."

"Yeah, well look were that's gotten you," said the monk. The two laughed even harder. InuYasha folded his arms and looked away.

After a couple of minutes, Miroku and Sango's mocking laughter began to die down.

"Ah. I'm going to go look for Kagome," said Sango.

Miroku nodded. "I'll stay here and tend to our little victim's aching backside." The two did a little chuckle. InuYasha clutched his fists.

"I'll stay with Miroku," said Shippo. Sango nodded, looked and InuYasha and laughed once more, then left the hut.

Shippo started to rummage through Kagome's big, yellow bag until he found the first aid kit. He then handed it to Miroku who set it down next to InuYasha. Both Miroku and Shippo sat next to the angry half demon. InuYasha didn't want to see their faces.

"O come on, InuYasha. It was just a joke," said Miroku.

"Hmph." InuYasha gave the monk and evil glare. "You wouldn't be laughing if you got a spanking."

"Probably not. But I wouldn't be screaming like hell either," he joked.

InuYasha's rough expression softened. He knew he really messed up with Kagome. But why did she want to know his reason for putting the squid demon in the river?

InuYasha let out a long, heavy sigh. "Do you think Kagome is still mad at me?"

"Well, looking back at you and Kagome's arguing history, I'd say see just needs to cool off a little and that you should stay away from her for the time being." Shippo nodded at the truth.

InuYasha sighed once more.

"So," began the monk. He had InuYasha's full attention. "Tell us about your other previous spankings."


	5. Changed

**This chapter is basically just explaining the results of InuYasha's last spanking, so for those who haven't read any of the other InuYasha spankings, I would read the other stories first. And I'm sorry. It's nearly been a year (over exaggerating) since I've updated, but what can you do when you are writing to other hit stories? Enjoy.  
**

Changed

It had been three days since InuYasha's harsh punishment. By this time, he was able to walk again, but with each step he took he wanted to lie back down on his stomach. His aching, bruised backside was not yet completely healed. And often, when he'd least expected it, a streak of pain from a more sensitive spot would run throughout his body. But it only lasted for so long.

InuYasha and Kagome hadn't spoken since InuYasha's punishment. Kagome had finally cooled down after Sango found her walking and mumbling to herself in furious circles in the middle of the forest. Yet, it was still awkward for the two. When they would eat with each other, they would throw short, quick glances at one another and then look the other way. The same happened when their group was in the small, rectangular hut preparing for bed. Except InuYasha would sit in the corner of the hut with his back against the wall so he could be as far away from her as possible. Kagome understood why he did - just in case she wanted to whack him for no apparent reason.

Kagome had been thinking a lot about what InuYasha had said to her during his last spanking.

"_Well. . . you. . . you keep acting like. . . like. . . like a dominant hot-head. You yell at me for every little thing I say or do wrong then you spank me, you give me the silent treatment whenever you think I did something wrong and you tell me to sit for no damn reason! I got sick of it! " _is what he said.

He was right, and Kagome knew that. InuYasha's last punishment was _way, way, way _too harsh and cruel. A bamboo stick? Really? Five-hundred lashes? Honestly? All he did was put a squid in the river. The squid did the rest of the work. She even sent Sango off to go find a hard enough bamboo stick to spank him with. On top of all that, she gave him over five hundred lashes. She only stopped when the bamboo stick broke. All of these actions made Kagome feel so guilty and filled with power - not the good kind. What made her feel even more guilty was the sudden change in InuYasha's actions.

Once, when he was with Shippo, InuYasha was about to rummage through Kagome's over-sized, yellow backpack to find and eat some roman noodles. Just before thrusting himself at it, he paused and then thought for a second.

"What's wrong?" asked Shippo with a sucker in his hand. "Aren't you going to eat some of Kagome's ninja food?"

InuYasha nodded. "But . . . I'm going to go ask Kagome for some, just in case." Shippo looked dumbfounded, and so did Kagome once InuYasha came up to her and asked, "Kagome . . . can . . . can I have some of your ninja food?"

"Uh. . ." was all she could say. InuYasha just stood there and waited for her answer. "Suuuuure, I guess." Then he took off.

Another time was when the whole group was sitting in the hut together. Shippo had accidentally spilled some hot tea on InuYasha's bruised leg. InuYasha reacted with a yelp. He then raised his fist in the air forcefully, but didn't swing. Instead he unballed his fist and crossed his arms. "It's alright," he said through gritted teeth. "It was just an accident." Everyone looked baffled and befuddled. They were sure he would knock the daylights out of the little fox demon. Instead, he retracted his fist and left the hut.

Kagome had been observing InuYasha's behavior very closely for the past three days. After seeing InuYasha becoming alert and cautious in Kagome's presence, she finally came to the conclusion of why InuYasha was acting the way he was: he was afraid of her and what she might do to him if he did something that wasn't to her liking. Kagome didn't want that. She wanted the old, tough, and naïve InuYasha back. However, she didn't know how she was going to do it.


	6. An Opportunity Arrives

Anxious

InuYasha was lying on the ground on his stomach, trying to take the tension and pressure off of his injured backside when Kagome walked inside the hut. She went to her yellow bag to grab a little snack while she thought about a way to get InuYasha to stop being so afraid of her. InuYasha just tried to avoid eye contact.

Suddenly, InuYasha received a whiff of wolf scent. He shot himself off the ground - which caused a shock of pain to flow through him - and then ran out the hut. This confused Kagome, so she followed.

Before Kagome even put one foot out the door, she heard InuYasha scream, "Koga! What the hell are you doing here?!" When she stepped outside, she saw all of her cronies there near the commotion as well.

"Why do you think?!" Koga yelled back. "I'm here to see Kagome, you mangy mutt!"

"Well that ain't gonna happen today, so turn back to where you came!"

"Whose gonna make me?!"

InuYasha removed Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "I will, you lousy wolf." InuYasha swung his sword at him, but because of Koga's jewel shards, he was able to dodge it.

Normally Kagome would yell, "Stop you two," and "Stop fighting," or "Quit acting like children." However, this was a perfect opportunity to get InuYasha to stop being afraid of her. Knowing InuYasha wouldn't listen, she yelled, "InuYasha, stop fighting with Koga." InuYasha pretended not to listen to her and swung his sword at the wolf demon again. "InuYasha if you don't put that sword away . . ." Kagome tried to sound irritated and strict. The half demon still ignored her. "InuYasha!" Koga took a defensive stance while InuYasha raised his sword high into the air. He was about to bring Tetsusaiga down on the wolf, but was quickly stopped when Kagome yelled, "InuYasha! You're getting another spanking."

InuYasha froze. He lowered his sword, and then dropped it in front of him. His fingers began to tremble with fear. Sweat streamed down his face. His eyes were the size of golf balls. This confused Koga.

Koga turned to face InuYasha and Kagome friends. "Hey," he began. "What's the deal with the mutt?"

"InuYasha's deathly afraid of spankings," said Sango.

"Spankings? What are those?"

"It's a long story," said Shippo.

InuYasha sluggishly turned to face the angry (faking) human. "Bu . . . Bu . . . But Kagome . . . I -"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her face. She tried to do the best she could to look angry. And everyone seemed to be falling for it. In what sounded like a harsh tone, she said, "No 'But's.' You didn't listen to me yet again."

"Bu . . . yo . . . he . . . I." InuYasha couldn't finish a sentence, let alone a word. He was so scared. _Another spanking?_ he thought. _My last spanking just happened the other day. I haven't even recovered from it. I . . . I can't handle another one so soon._

"Get inside the hut. Now!"

InuYasha gulped. All he could see was an angry face with burning eyes. He didn't know Kagome was faking the emotion. So, he turned around and grabbed his sword. Koga and the others watched as he placed it back in its sheath. Without looking at anyone, InuYasha disappeared into the hut with his head down.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, though the others thought it was a sigh of irritation and anger. When she began to walk towards her friends, everyone but Koga cringed and stepped back. She pretended not to notice.

"I'm sorry, Koga," she said when she was in his face. "We're just not used to seeing you coming to visit in Kaede's village."

Koga instinctively reached out to cup Kagome's hands in his own. "Kagome, I will travel anywhere to see you."

"Right." Kagome let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"But right now, it seems that you're busy dealing with the mutt. Something about a spanking?"

This time, it was a nervous chuckle. "Right."

Koga released his loves warm, shaking hands. "Alright then. I'll be off, but don't worry. I'll be back for you soon, Kagome. Later." The wolf waved good-bye before turning the other direction and running towards the distance.

Kagome did the same. She waved good-bye before turning to face the hut. "Now for InuYasha."

"Wait, Kagome!"

"Hold on!"

"Don't do it!"

Kagome jumped. She was suddenly stopped by her friends who had quickly bolted in front of her. Cautious hands were raised.

"Kagome, don't do it!" yelled Shippo.

"He's right," entered Sango. "InuYasha and Koga always get into a fight when they see each other."

Miroku nodded. "This time wouldn't be different from the other times. So . . . don't you think you can let this one go?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She was just acting. What could she say that would make them believe she was serious? Then it hit her.

"Sorry guys," she began. "But InuYasha needs to learn to listen."

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "But InuYasha has always been an arrogant butt-head. Can't you just let this one go?" The little fox gave Kagome the puppy dog eyes.

Kagome shook her head and tossed Shippo to Sango. "Sorry guys." She walked passed them. One of her hands touched the straw door. Before she walked inside the hut, she said, "I have to follow up." Then she disappeared.


End file.
